BlizzardClan
⋅ BLIZZARDCLAN ⋅ First the howling blizzard woke us, then the rain came down to soak us, and now before the eye can focus... Some say living in the snow is absurd, that cats aren't built for cold weather, the snow that blinds you and pierces through your fur. But they are wrong. Blizzardclan has defied all odds. The snow protecting us from invading forces - cowards, who wouldn't dare tread into the frozen plains and mountains Blizzardclan calls home. We are the clan of the brave,the clan of the loyal, we are Blizzardclan! ⋅ Information ⋅ ⋅ Other Pages ⋅ ⋅ OC Pages ⋅ ⋅ Rules and Regulations ⋅ |-| Rules = ---- ''-Follow the Warrior Code-'' The Warrior code was made by our ancestors long ago. As a clan cat it is required to follow these rules to honor our ancestors, and because they made the Warrior Code for a reason, to protect our clan and all other clans who follow it. ---- '-Double Grouping-' Double Grouping, or mostly known as double clanning will not be tolerated in this clan and if discovered will result in immediate exile. ---- '-Inactivity-' In BlizzardClan we expect you to be very active. We are a fast growing clan and if you dont want to be left behind you must be active. If you are going to be gone for 4-6 days or more you are expected to notify the leader and if you fail to do so or "forget" you will be removed from the wiki but you will have one chance to come back. If you fail so again you will be removed permanently. ---- '-Leaving-' Once you leave you can't come back and you give up your spot in the clan.. You won't be given another chance and will be swiftly removed from the page. ---- '-Respect-' Respect is very important to the clan. All our cats have worked hard to get their spot in the clan and all should be respected, and everyone should be treated nicely ---- '-Powerplaying-' Power playing includes using fake anatomy, any other language than english, ignoring enemy's moves, also claiming to have "powers" without a backstory. This is not tolerated and punishments will be chosen by the leader, deputy, or co-deputy ---- '-Drama-' Even though drama is part of roleplays, some of it is unnecessary. Please don't randomly be the person to cause drama or you will be punished. We don't like drama queens ---- '-Only one OC-' You can only have one OC in BlizzardClan. A OC must spend 3 weeks before killing off the character to make a new OC. ---- '-Kits-' •Kits be six moons before becoming a apprentice• •Kits are not allowed to leave camp or go near the camp •Kits are not allowed to go into the medicine cat den unless they are sick or are supervised• ---- '-Rules for Apprentices-' •Apprentices must become apprentices at six moons• •Apprentices must become apprentices at six moons• •Apprentices can not have mates or kits, but they can have crushes• •Apprentices can not leave camp without being supervised• •Listen to your mentor as they were assigned for a reason• |-| Punishments = Punishments ' 1.Clean out all bedding 2.Gathering herbs 3.No Gathering 4.Confined to camp 5.Demoted 6.Exile 7.Death |-| Timeline = '-Our Timeline-' Our roleplay corresponds with the seasons and months. Normally, one month would be a moon but we also do time-skips every once in a while but at reasonable times. Some examples of a time-skip are... For kits and newborns they would have to roleplay two days to become one moon of age (and so on till six moons of age) Apprentices must be apprentices for 1 week before becoming a warrior, but they might have to wait 2 weeks. '-Our Seasons-' Our seasons correspond with the real seasons, here is what we consider our seasons to start and end Newleaf - from March 1 to May 31;' '''Greenleaf- from June 1 to August 31;' '''Leaf-fall- from September 1 to November 30;' '''Leaf-bare- from December 1 to February 28 (February 29 in a leap year).' |-| Dress Code = '''Blizzardclan has a very important dress code that should be followed at all times Natural colors only please! Member and Non Member |-| Tags, Colors, and Avatars = Tags colors and Avatars <> We expect you to all use natural colors, such as blacks, grays, dark blues, yellows, oranges, and whites. Colors such as green, pink, purple, and other such are not allowed. Only the darkest shade of red may be allowed for you character, but any other red will be represented as blood. The same goes for eyes but there is a wider variety of colors but once again, reasonable colors such as blue or green. Colors like pink, or bright purple are not allowed. White is only allowed if you are blind. |-|Territory = ⋅ Territory ⋅ Our territory's are Sawtooth, Comet, Alps, and Calle but our main territory in which we've fought for is Sawtooth and Callie. The following shows our territory throughout Jamaa. This is Windy Height Peaks, (aka Mt. Shiveer) Our cats spend a lot of time in this area, as our camp is near this area. There is a beautiful warm spring here and our cats enjoy going to it feel the warmth, relax, and speak to ancestors. This is the Sun Drown Place, (aka Crystal Sands) Cats usually stay away from here because of our pelt it makes it hard to live there and we may overheat, the leader or medicine cat will go through their to get their 9 lives or to speak to ancestors. This is Sierra's Temple, (aka the Lost Temple of Zios) It get's its name from a past important ancestor named Sierra who lived there and brought BlizzardClan to safety. Herbs are very commonly found here and it is a good place to train medicine cat apprentices and warriors. This is the Glymm Timberland (aka Sarepia Forest) It is very dark and moist there, and covered in trees keeping all sunlight out, herbs can be found here and warriors hunt here often. Because the sunlight is kept out, it is quite cold and cats enjoy this area and sometimes sleep here. The Forgotten Canyon, (aka Coral Canyons) Is a very arid and empty place. Cats are almost never found here but in extreme emergency we will hide in the caves that are hidden throughout the canyons. Because of the heat, BlizzardClan cats could faint or get sick from the temperature.' The Burned Borderlands (aka Kimbara Outback) Is very empty as well, but sometimes we go there for herbs or to go on expeditions, overall, BlizzardClan cats are never found there. In case we were ever in a terrible drought though, we go there for water. The Teeming Wilds, (aka Apponadale) Many animals are found here and it is one of the biggest Savannahs near our camp. There are many mud holes that our cats find soothing but we like to be careful when walking through this territory as there are some animals such as zebras, lions, and monkeys. ' '''The Twoleg Place (aka Jamaa Township) One of the most dangerous areas, cats are banned from entering the area unless they have been exiled. Dangers such as twolegs, canines, and monsters crowd the area. ⋅ Den tour ⋅ BlizzardClan's den is the winter palace den and is located at Wolfstar,(Silverheart24126)'s den. Here is a small tour of the den. ''This is the medicine den, located on the east side of the den. Injured cats are taken to this area. This is the nursery, located on the west side of the den. Kits, queens, and nurtures are taken to this area. This is the apprentice den, also located on the west side of the den. Apprentices sleep here. This is the leader, deputy and co-deputy's den. The deputy and co-deputy sleep here at all times, unless they have a kit. Same with the leader. This den belongs to the warriors. It has the largest amount of space, and will still expand in time. This is the highrock, meetings and assemblies are held here. Only the deputy and leader may sit on the rocks, the co-deputy sits on the ground next to the deputy. This is the hunting zone, cats are also taught to swim here, most commonly kits. The prey here is plentiful. ⋅ Hierarchy ⋅ Leader 1/1 Leader is the ruler of the Clan. The leader is responsible for everything that goes on in the Clan and chooses the deputy. The leader also appoints new apprentices, new warriors and also carries important tasks within the Clan. They lead their Clan with nine lives and should be respected at all times. Deputy 1/1 The deputy is second in command to the leader. The deputy helps them in their tasks and eventually replaces them death or retirement. Also they take care of tasks when the leader is sick or unable to preform them. The deputy assigns border and hunting patrols. They should be respected at all times. Co-Deputy 1/1 The co-deputy will become the deputy when the deputy or the leader pass away. When the deputy is unavailable the co-deputy takes over and will assign border and hunting patrols. Medicine Cats 2/3 Medicine cats are third in command. They are cats in the clan with a amazing knowledge of herbs and predicts omens from Starclan. They are in charge of sick and injured clan mates and have a den full of herbs. The medicine cat also trains an apprentice that will become the next medicine cat when the old medicine cat dies. The medicine cat can mentor up to two apprentices at one time Medicine Cat Apprentices 2/3 Medicine cat apprentices are apprentices training to be medicine cats. They help heal sick and injured clanmates and have a den full of herbs. They are taught by their mentor and also go with their mentor to the moonpool. Head Warriors 1/2 Head warriors are the head of their class with excessive knowledge of battle, and other important aspects of clan life (hunting, fighting etc...). They help lead battle attacks and work with the leader/deputy/co-deputy etc.They are also sort of the generals of the clan and will help keep everything in shape and are highly trusted and respected. Therapist 0/3 The therapist is a cat trained in depression and anxiety. They are allowed to use herbs to treat depression and to calm a cat but any other herb is for the medicine cat only. They can hunt and train like warriors but are not encouraged to go into war, but they're is no rule against them not going. To become a therapist you must go under training in fighting in case a cat is going insane.They sleep in the medicine cat den. Elite Warriors 4/12 hey will lead battle patrols and also along with the leader, deputy and co deputy they will help plan battle tactics. There can be two cats in each section. Warriors 22/Unlimited Warriors are the heart and soul of the Clan. Warriors make up most of the Clan and are the most common rank. They are responsible for protecting their clan mates, the camp, hunting and border patrols, fighting, and also mentoring a apprentice. Apprentices 12/30 Apprentices are Clan cats 6 moons or older training to be a warrior. Their mentors teach them how to hunt and fight in the ways of the true warrior. Once they finish their training they will become a warrior and earn a warrior name. They have tasks like cleaning the dens, hunting and searching pelts for ticks. Queens 0/10 Queens are warriors that are close to or having kits. When warriors become queens, they will give up their title and duties until their kits are 6 moons and become a apprentice. Nurturers 1/10 Nurturers are basically queens and warriors. They take care of the young, but also stay keen to training and hunting. They become queens if they kit, but usually they hang around the nursery and watch and take care of the kits, but still respond to their regular duties as warriors. Kits 10/15 Kits are cats under 6 moons that stay in the nursery with their mother and littermates. They wait to become apprentices and tend to play games. They are also not allowed to leave camp. Elders 0/10 Elders are to be held with the utmost respect from cats of all Clans. They have served the Clan well in the past as apprentices and warriors. Now, it is their turn to rest, the youth of the Clan takes care of them in honor of all they have done to serve the Clan. Spies 4/5 Spies are special trained cats who will use manipulation to join a clan and get secrets out of clans. They are trained to be manipulative and in fighting in case a war breaks out in that clan. They are taught to devote their loyalty to different ways. They will not be named because of secrecy. ⋅ Joining Application ⋅ Here is the Joining Application. Please put your application in the comment area or on the leaders message wall. Name: Character Description: Charecter personality: Username: Desired rank, (nothing above elite warrior unless you've spoken to Wolfstar): Gender: Moons (only for kits): Past Clans: Why did you leave those Clans: Loyalty Oath: I (name) promise to protect and be loyal to BlizzardClan till my dying breath Do you share an account: Roleplay example ('Must be at least 5 sentences) :'' Why you want to join: On a scale of 1-10, how active are you: (If you're a kit) Who is your mother? (an expecting queen): ''(Note, You must be active for at least 4 days a week, it doesn't mater how long you are on)'' '' ''⋅ Relations ⋅ ''If you would like to be an ally please let us know in the comments or on the leader's message board. Note; we do not affiliate with large cat/dog groups.'' ''Allies'' ''Neutral'' ''Enemies'' ''Application form for being a Ally:'' Clan Name and Link: Leader's Name and Username: Deputy's Name and Username: Member count ('must be above 10 + unless excellent reason):'' How can BlizzardClan benefit you: How can you benefit us: How did you hear about us: On a scale of 1-10, how active is your clan: '' ⋅ News and Activities ⋅ ---- 'The Feather Game' '' '' The clan will split up in two groups. One group will hide a feather some where in camp and the other patrol must find it. If the patrol finds the feather they must bring it to the entrance of camp to win. If the feather hits the ground it must be returned to the place it was found. The group that hides the feather can't touch the feather after the game starts but they can defend it. ---- 'Team Training' '' '' The person hosting these games (usually the leader) will pick two team captains to lead two different teams. The two teams are usually called the "Offensive" and "Defensive" teams, since one of them will be defending and one will be attacking. At the beginning, you will ether be given a 1 or a 2, depending on the team you have been chosen to be on. Team one will go with their team captain and change their tags to red, while team two goes with their team captain and changes their tags to black, getting 5 minutes to prepare to attack before the host revels the mystery location. The team with the red tags will go to a surprise location, given by the host and after getting 5 minutes to prepare for attack, the host will reveal the location and the battle will commence! ---- 'Updated every day' ''We became enemies with an ally, Gustclan. We have two border skits and win, they call us power players and don't take the injuries inflicted. We do, Lillysplash got hurt and Tigerstripe is recovering. 1/2/17 Lillysplash and Tigerstripe have died of infection 1/3/17 We become enemies with Marigoldclan, they insult and threaten our allies, leaving a threat to us as well 1/7/17 Updated every day Updated every day Updated every day Blazerkit Finchkit Updated every day Updated every day Updated every day ⋅ Quotes ⋅ '' '' A true warrior isn't judged by their brute strength, they are judged from their courage, and their loyalty to the clan. - Wolfstar You can hate us, You can fight us, but together we start a flurry, then a blizzard. And together, we will knock you off your feet. -Blackfern Every cat is like a snow flake, we are all unique and together we make a blizzard.-Ashblossom "I swear on Starclan that no matter what, BlizzardClan will live on!"-Cloudpaw "We see this place as home, though you see it as a howling blizzard, that can swipe you away."- Mothstone Be '''Strong '''Enough to Stand '''Alone', Be Yourself Enough to Stand Apart, But as a Clan, we are Wise '''enough to stand togethe'r when the time comes." ~Darkflight " We have the blizzard of hope in our hearts- Owlpelt '' ⋅ FAQS ⋅ 'Are rogue names allowed?' ''Rogue names are allowed. Can we use dogs? No, canines and any undomestic cat is not allowed and will not be affiliated with. Where is camp? ⋅ Schedule ⋅ Camp is at Silverheart24126' s den.' '' ''Note This is Pacific Time!''' ⋅ Ban List ⋅ ''Below is the Ban list, this is a list of cats that have been exiled from the clan. ⋅ Gallery ⋅ Gallery art for Blackfern.jpg|Acorns :3 Gallery art 2 for blackfern.jpg|Fern Wolfstarbycopper.jpg|Wolfstar clan2.jpg|By Blackfern clan33333.jpg|Snowpelt, Blackfern, and Finchleaf ⋅ Page Editors ⋅ The only people that may edit the page is Wolfstar, Fern, And Whiterose. If someone else edits it without permission we will find out who. You may only add a quote but that is it. If you are adding a quote please comment that you are doing so.